


The Unforgiven

by AnyFangirl98



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fix-It, Imprisonment, Insomnia, Niflheim, Resurrection, Royal Arms (Final Fantasy XV), Tenebrae (Final Fantasy XV), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyFangirl98/pseuds/AnyFangirl98
Summary: What if Ardyn wasn't the only one who had to suffer for 2,000 years? What would happen if the only person who once kept the dark daemon contained returned from death?When Materia and Spiritus decide to choose champions to fight for them for all eternity it makes astringent changes to one of the champions world. With energy unbalanced by a force beyond even the two gods only fulfilling a prophecy will ensure the future of their world. The price just might fix or completely destroy the relationship of two brothers.
Relationships: Aera Mirus Fleuret & Somnus Lucis Caelum, Ardyn Izunia & Somnus Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret & Ravus Nox Fleuret, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I'll be working on

Somnus completely froze.

His beloved blade, which was the last memory he had of his parents and the last reminder that things between him and his brother were once all right, now layed on the ground completely shattered.

He could already feel his very soul fade from existence. 

\-------------------------

**Some time before**

Materia is a Goddess who truly believes she is the right protector of world B. The same goes for her opposite a God named Spiritus who believed that the world was his to control under an Iron fist. 

While the two were opposites, with Materia being a Goddess of Protection and Machinery, and Spiritus being a God of Destruction. They both seek the same goal, which is to protect and rightfully claim the world known as World B.

It wasn't long ago when they had defeated Shinryu, but much like them this mysterious being has its own reincarnation. In order to keep the being at bay both Materia and Spiritus chose a champion who would be both blessed and cursed with Immortality.

Materia was the first to have a chosen champion which of whom was none other than Somnus Lucis Caelum. Seeing they shared a similar story having the ambition of saving their world yet doing it at whatever it cost, Materia had made her choice. However Spiritus did not, being angered by this Spiritus decided to imprison Somnus, much like how Somnus had done to his brother. In order to by time Spiritus had made it so Somnus's spirit is what would be keeping Shinryu's reincarnation at bay all while he was out of Materia's reach. 

But when Spiritus finally had made his choice, which was a cold hearted being known as Sephiroth, World B suddenly began to collide with another world known as Eos.

This was when Somnus had escaped, He had decided to change the fate of his world after constantly being forced too see the future by the reincarnation, the future he had brought to Eos by his actions.

\------------------

**Eos M.E. 756 May 11th**

Noctis was starting to completely freak out.

He had done everything that was asked of him, he spent ten years in the crystal, fought Ardyn, and finally sacrificed himself to bring the light back to Eos. So he couldn't help but wonder why he was suddenly waking up in his old messy apartment!

But after a whole morning waking up to see Ignis had perfect sight, then after calling and speaking with his dad he finally came to the conclusion that he basically time traveled. How or why he had no idea, but one thing for was for certain he was happy beyond anything to be with his friends and family again, but he was also very beyond pissed off. 

He didn't want to go through all of it again, the frustration had built up so much his power became a little bit overwhelming. Which is why he drove all the way to the Citadel in the Audi R8 Star of Lucis. He now currently had his engine blade digging into the throat of Titus Drautos. All while multiple Kingsglaive and crownsguard members had their weapons drawn facing directly at him. 

"Noctis!" Shouted Ignis, who had just arrived into the training hall to see the disturbing scene. 

"What in the name of the six is going on!" Demanded the voice of Clarus Amicitia. However, when Clarus hurriedly walked in instead of hearing one or two set of foot steps follow him Noctis could hear many. Then finally he heard his father's foot steps and the painful creaking of his horrible knee guard. Noctis dared to glance at them Clarus Amicitia, Cor Leonis, and the whole royal council had hurried into the training hall to see what all of the commotion was about. 

"Noctis, what is the meaning of this!" demanded his father, Noctis couldn't help but flinch at the anger in his voice but for once in his life or 'lives' Noctis didn't care about his fathers anger even after he had lost him. Instead of turning to his father he turned to face Titus Drautos, also known as General Glauca, and pressed the tip of his sword deeper into his throat.

"Tell them or I will Glauca!" Noctis shouted, the spy had an expression of shock and anger then suddenly he started laughing.

"So his highness thinks I'm a spy of the enemy," He laughs and then stands but Noctis didn't pull the sword away from his throat. "And if I may ask where would such an idea come from?" Noctis became hesitant, perhaps it wasn't the most wisest choice to suddenly attack and accuse one of his dads most trusted soldiers of treason without proof first.

There was a brief intense moment of silence, with the Kingsglaive and the Crownsguard not sure who to attack. "Noctis, lower your weapon," Regis said gently. Noctis however remained still, with his blade still at the throat of Titus Drautos he could remember how Cor had told him everything, how the heartless being before him had killed his father. Anger suddenly started to rise into him, the next thing he knew Glaucas blood was splattered on him. 

************** 

The whole training hall seemed to have frozen in time, a spear was impaled through Glaucas body. Noctis didn't see the attacker, that was until they pulled the spear from Glaucas now dead corpse. Glaucas killer was a male dressed in a black assasin uniform with a hood over his head and a mask covering his face.

Everyone suddenly recovered from their shock, Noctis instinctively backed away from the dark figure, Clarus drew his sword and stepped in front of Regis. Along side Cor who drew his katana, Ignis summoned his daggers, the crownsguard and Kingsglaive confirmed their target. 

"Who the hell are you?" Noctis asked sword at the ready, when he had called Gladio and Prompto neither of them could answer who Cid Sophiar was. So who was this person to have known to kill Titus Drautos? And how had he suddenly killed him getting around a full crowd of armed Crownsguard and Kingsglaive soldiers?

The figure who ever he was simply turned his head to Noctis then turned in the direction of Clarus Amicitia, but it wasn't Clarus he was addressing. "Do not accept Niflheims offer of piece," the figures voice seemed echoed as if more than one of the same voice spoke at once.

With that being said the figure immediately threw his spear toward a window and in a flash of blue the mysterious person disappeared. The hall was left in an awkward silence and shock, however Regis once again regained his composure.

"Cor, see to it that the situation with Titus is taken care of, and Clarus secure Noctis in my office I will be there shortly. " Regis spoke with a tone of a king and slight Anger.

It was wasn't long before Noctis suddenly found himself being forcefully shoved into his fathers office. Clarus, Ignis, and two Kingsglaive members stood behind him at the entrance, he turned to look at them in the eyes. Clarus's expression could confirm his anger and frustration from a mile away, Ignis simply sighed with a look of disappointment. Okay perhaps he had taken this sudden time travel thing a bit too far, he decided to not even bother with a conversation. 

When he decided to take a seat he noticed that the Kingsglaive soldiers visibly flinched, Clarus didn't take his eyes off of him and rested a tense hand on his sword. Okay so far all he had achieved was getting everyone about ready to attack him, his father was angry so was Clarus, Cor, and Ignis that much was obvious. He blamed it on the sudden change in age perhaps it had affected his mind somehow and caused him to act recklessly. Noctis had his thoughts interrupted by the sound of his father entering.

The two Glaives immediately left the room, as Clarus motioned for them to leave. Noctis remained silent staring at the desk in front of him, Regis was just as silent as he took his seat in front of his desk. "Noctis," Regis spoke Noctis didn't look up he was too busy trying to keep himself from breaking down and crying.

However he remained strong, strong but silent. Regis sighed, Noctis dared to glance at him, concern was written all over his face. "Something has happened to the Lucii," Regis suddenly said. This caught Noctis's attention, and Ignis who was pacing suddenly stopped and glanced at the king.

"What has happened?" Ignis asked, Noctis could see the news didn't have any effect on Clarus, that ment as usual he was the one who knew every major problem before Noctis. 

"The Lucii have gone silent, and I'm afraid the ring it self has been losing power," Regis said solemnly. Noctis couldn't help but deeply inhale could this somehow relate to the time travel? The power of the Lucii was immensely powerful it could have some kind of connection to the time traveling. If Noctis wanted answers it would be the Lucii who would have to give them but that didn't look like it was going to happen any time soon.

It was normal for the Lucii to remain silent when the ring was in use. But for them to actually go completely silent on their kin is something different, considering what Ignis had told him before the time travel it was the Lucii who had blinded him. The founder king was the one chosen to forever protect the ring and its power he and his bloodline, he wouldn't allow any other to use the ring without a price.

If Noctis was correct it was the mystic who was brothers with Ardyn, perhaps Ardyn's soul had wanted final revenge and now some how corrupted the the mystics? That was one possibility, or perhaps there's something else missing? 

"Perhaps it is this disruption that is affecting Noctis's behavior?" Ignis suggested.

Noctis remained silent staring at the ring on his fathers finger as it began to glow. 


	2. The Night and the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somnus is once again in Lucis and so is someone else from Ardyns past.

Somnus was out of breath.

The pain was again becoming unbearable.

He immediately removed his mask and hood, the pain was unbearable yet again. Summoning his spear Somnus looked into it's shining metal, from what he could see in his reflection were the glowing scars. They spread over his right arm from his hand and crawled up to cover almost half of his face. He shivered at he thought of how he had gotten them he didn't want go back to that. But yet again he kept going back to it, and the guilt that always haunted him came back with the pain.

Not long after he had died he had been resurrected by Materia as her champion, he had thought it to be unacceptable he was a king the founder of a long line of kings. So he now looked like his thirty year old self. But his mind was changed when that other god had chained him, and made it so his very soul held together a world he didn't know. Thats where the glowing scars had come from, his soul and magic had become powerful but there's only so much weight a crutch can carry.

While he was imprisoned he knew it was how Ardyn had felt, and the physical pain from his soul holding back the reincarnation didn't make it any easier. He had to endure pain and loneliness for nearly two-thousand years, and so had Ardyn thats what made the guilt worse.

The pain only worsens when he makes changes to the world, and changes to the prophecy. This time it was because he had killed that spy, and if he didn't know any better he could have sworn to the six that the Chosen seemed to have known. 

As he gasped for air a sudden bright light of gold sent him nearly flying off the roof of the building he was currently on. Quickly rolling to the side he looked to find his attacker,"Who is it that wishes to die?" he asked threatening.

"I'm afraid that has already happened once before," came a voice that was gentle yet serious. Somnus knew exactly who that voice belonged to, it belonged to the one who had made his jealousy of his brother more than what it was.

"Aera?" he whispered it was impossible. But to his shock on a roof top right next to the one he was currently on was a blonde female figure dressed in a white Assasin outfit and she was holding what looked to be a staff. 

"Yes, we have met before," she confirmed she then jumped gracefully onto the same rooftop as him. That shocked him, Aera was not one to do warrior stunts she was a kind person who had perfect manners and grace. This was not the same Aera he once knew the one who had made him jealous of his brother.

"I do not know how it is that you live but I have no time for this meeting," the scars had stopped glowing but the guilt was becoming worse and worse. He turned his back on her despite his shock, grabbing his mask he was about to warp when suddenly another golden blast of light exploded next to him.

"Do not turn your back to me Somnus!" She commanded. Somnus slowly turned around, the eyes on his mask began to glow red as he now wore it. "I was once weak, I had failed to see who you had become I failed to trust my Intuition to not trust you," she said angry. Somnus wasn't sure if her anger was directed at him or at herself. "But I shall warn you I have been given a duty and this time I shall not fail!" She attacked.

Okay this wasn't good not only has his brothers former fianće had been resurrected, she now had power and skill of a warrior, certainly this couldn't have been Aera Mirus Fleuret. He couldn't believe this was the woman who had made him jealous of Ardyn, from what he remembered Aera was perfect.

She was beautiful, kind, and mannered, he didn't have a thing for her or anything like that it was just that Ardyn had a fianće who was perfect. Somnus had seen them together and wished for something like that but at the time his reputation wasn't really merciful. That had been only one reason why he was jealous of Ardyn, but that had changed after he himself had gotten married. 

As Aera attacked him with blasts of light she suddenly summoned a sword, it glowed like Silver in the Sunlight. Somnus was on alert as the pain from his scars returned, but luckily the scars weren't visible because they had been covered by his mask and sleeve.

He dodged as she swung the blade with perfect grace, he then summoned his own blade, the blade of the Mystic. Their blades clashed, but Somnus didn't use it to attack but only to block Aera's. He had already killed her in front of Ardyn and he could barely keep himself together with the guilt of it, he wasn't going to make it any worse. 

Instead of attacking he quickly warped behind her, but she swung the blade and it nearly got his throat. But he got both lucky and unlucky he was able to dodge her attack, but the problem was he was now on the edge of the roof top and the pain became unbearable. He could feel himself drifting off, and without warning he fell off the building.

********************************

Noctis caught sight of the Ring of the Lucii as began to glow, but it was only for a brief moment. Apparently he wasn't the only one who saw it, "Regis the ring," Clarus looked shocked.

Regis remained silent observing the ring on his finger, "Odd," he whispered. "I will look into that later, but as of now we have matters to tend to." "The first being why my son has accused the caption of my most trusted soldiers of treason." They all stared at Noctis, so how was he supposed to explain this without sounding crazy?

Luckily he didn't have to answer because there was a sudden **Boom!**


	3. Power Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis is desperate for answers so he decides to help the kingsglaive's in their most recent mission. Meanwhile Somnus is planning his next move.

**Boom!**

Noctis was on his feet in seconds after the whole building had shook, "By the six," Regis mumbled today was not going well. "Ignis be sure that Noctis remains here," Regis hurried out of the room followed by Clarus leaving Ignis and Noctis concerned and silent. 

After a few awkward moments of silence the whole building shook again, after that one Noctis didn't hesitate on leaving. Ignoring what his father had told Ignis, Noctis immediately rushed out the door Ignis was about to say something but Noctis had warped.

He was down the hall in a blue flash leaving one of his most trusted friends behind. He couldn't remember anything like this happening before, however he did have two theories of why it was happening. One this being his fault suddenly changing time, or two this had something to do with that mysterious being from before. 

Noctis suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, he was headings towards an elevator so he could head towards an upper level. But he was stopped as he saw multiple figures on top of a near by building through the window. All of them were wearing very familiar uniforms and setting off explosions. 

"The Kingsglaive," Noctis mumbled to himself, he finally realized what his father was doing while he was stuck in the office. Regis had demanded the kingsglaive to hunt down that figure, now Noctis knew where to start he needed answers. 

Just as he was about to get into one of the elevators a sudden call of his name caught his attention. "Noct!" came the voice of his shield, "What the hell is going on?" Gladio asked in a hurry.

"I'll catch you up on the details later, come on." Noctis motioned for him to follow him. If it weren't for the sudden need to hurry Noctis would have been surprised at how young he sounded. Instead of using an elevator Noctis decided just to use the stairs and headed up towards the sky walk. The sky walk was the glass framing that was between the four towers of the citadel. 

Once they were out side Noctis could see the building top near by, and by the looks of it the Glaives were struggling. "Hang on," Noctis warned Gladio as he summoned his sword and threw it. They were on the roof top in mere seconds, Noctis instantly turned toward Gladio as he almost fell from dizziness. 

"You good big guy?" Noctis asked, Gladio just Ignored him.

"I'm fine come on," Gladio summoned his great sword. Before Noctis could summon his own sword he suddenly noticed who they were fighting, this wasn't the same being as before. Whoever this was she was dressed in all white much like how Luna dressed. Noctis suddenly ducked as one of the Kingsglaive members went flying over him.

The woman who the kingsglaive were fighting had summoned some kind of staff, and it appeared she could shoot Element's of light from it. "Noct! Tempest!" Gladio suddenly shouted. 

Noctis wasn't sure what happened after that, his instincts had taken over. He was suddenly going sword to sword with the woman, Noctis stared straight into her familiar eyes that had an eagerness to kill. He put all of his strength into holding the sword back, the woman kicked him in the chest sending him backwards. 

He immediately sat back up, only to see Gladio in front of him holding his shoulder. Without warning the woman was knocked out just like that, Noct caught sight of one of the Glaives who was standing where the woman was. He was speaking into one of the communicators. After a few moments he turned his attention to Noctis, "What the hell are you doing here?" came the voice of the Kingsglaive. 

Noctis turned his attention to the person who spoke, "Nyx!" hissed another Glaive. "You don't just talk to the Prince of Lucis like that!" The Glaive warned in an attempted whisper. 

The Glaive Nyx, just ignored his partner, "I don't care if your the Prince or not, I do care that you almost got me and everyone else here killed! And if something had happened that would have been on us! Just why the hell are you even here in the first place?" Nyx glared at the prince. 

Noctis Stood up and was about to reply to the angry Glaive when suddenly Cor interfered, "Watch it! I don't know what the hell is going on, but I do know that your going way out of line!" Cor scolded the glaive, Gladio gave a painful groan as he pulled out a dagger from his shoulder leaving an opened wound. "Here, take this and you come with me now," Cor ordered Noctis as he tossed a potion to Gladio. 

Instead of being forced back into his fathers office Cor lead him down to the training room where he and Gladio trained when they were young. Everything felt out of place, and Noctis oddly began to feel a lot older then what he currently looked like. 

***************************

Somnus wasn't sure what happened.

One moment he was fighting Aera the next he found himself drifting off into a void, a painful and horrifying dark void.

He felt as if he was floating in mid air with nothing to catch him, he saw nothing but red light everywhere around him. There was also pain the horrifying pain of the glowing scars, the scars reached from his hand creeped up his arm past his shoulder and on to half of his face. 

Over time he had realised that the scars were somehow spreading to most of his body. But what concerned him was the fact that the scars were spreading to his heart. There was also the other fact that he was immortal, Somnus knew that something was trying to possess him. 

He continued to just float, but then the sudden horrific pain came back but this time worse. However unlike the other times it was only for a split second, and just like that he was back in Lucis. 

Somnus bolted right up, gasping for air. The air was crisp and dry, he was no longer in Insomnia where the air was was still dry but stank from the pollution. Some how he had ended up out side of Insomnia, he was quick to observe his surroundings, he was laying on what looked to be a haven. 

Looking at sky Somnus could see that the sun had moved, it was later in the afternoon. He realized why the air around him was so dry the area around him was nothing but desert for miles. 

As he went to stand a tug of pain from his bicep made him hiss in pain, thats when he noticed blood and three gashes that were swollen. Yes he was immortal, but not the immortal when everything healed on its own, only after he's dead for a split second would his whole body heal.

His immortality also made him ageless, that was an affect of the curse or blessing whichever it was ment to be. Somnus carefully ripped off the torn parts of his sleeve that surrounded the wounds. Taking a closer look he observed that it was most likely from claws of a beast

He reached into his Armiger trying to summon a potion, but the pain from his bicep automatically distracted him from calling it forth. Then a sudden realisation hit him, his mask was gone. In a panic Somnus began to frantically look around the Haven, but it was no where to be seen.

The mask was something he had picked up from that other world, not only did it hide who he was but it also hid the scars covering half of his face. No doubt Aera or possibly Ardyn would recognized him, either that or someone is bound to notice the resemblance between him and the prince. Somnus shivered at the thought of having to face his brother, he would never have the heart to do it at least not yet.

Somnus decided to do the next best thing, since he was in the middle of a dry dusty land he covered his mouth and nose with a bandanna. He also put his hood over his head it was the best thing he could do to disguise himself for now. After a moment Somnus attempted to once again summon a potion but was greeted by the same pain from his bicep.

"Six," He growled quietly he was going to attempt it a third time but he heard the sound of foot steps come from behind him. Instantly he grabbed his handgun that rested in his handgun holster. He was smart enough to always carry a weapon not linked to his magic. It was for show and it was for emergencies such as these.

"Woah! Holy six I told you this guy wouldn't mess around Dave," came an unfamiliar voice. Two men had approached Somnus weaponds drawn, the one who spoke had a mix of brown, blond and dirt in his hair. The other one know as Dave had brown hair and a beard covering his face, however what he wore looked familiar to Somnus very familiar. 

"hunters, of course," Somnus mumbled quietly to himself but clearly not quiet enough. He put away his gun, no point in making enemies with potential allies. 

"Yeah and your lookin at the field leader, I'm here to figure out how a stranger to these parts was able to take on deadeye on his own," the hunter looked at Somnus suspiciously while he put away his own weapon. Somnus froze at that, what the heck happened while he was out? 

"Deadeye?" that was the first thing he asked nothing else, Somnus mentally scolded himself for not carefully thinking the situation through. 

"Right, deadeye was what we called that behemoth you took down almost an hour ago," the hunter with the dirty hair said. Dave still stared at Somnus like he had blown something up. But luckily Somnus was a quick thinker after all he had founded an entire kingdom.

"I'm going to assume that the beast you speak of was a gargantuan problem of yours," Somnus spoke as if he knew what he was talking about. 

Both of the hunters nodded, "Thats right, so either you got lucky or I'm going with you knew exactly what you were doing," Dave started to sound cold. 

"There was also a report of seeing someone warp, as in using kings magic old Cid gave us call, said we should look into it." Said dirty hair, Dave turned to the other hunter glaring at him, Somnus just froze he had been caught. 


End file.
